Awakening
by Hihane
Summary: Yondaime has returned. but why, and for how long? What trouble will arise for his returning? Slight naruhina, but nothing to fluffy if any fluffiness at all
1. Surprised Awakening

Chapter one: surprised awakening

He woke with a start and then wondered... how did he wake? How could he feel? Yes, it was soothing to feel the wind on ones face and the grass below him, but how? What year was it? It wasn't sure how long he had been dead. Was he even ever dead? Of course he was. He knew he had died. He remebered the feeling of having his soul pulled out of him and the screaming of the new born child. He remembered smiling and thinking "This is it. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer Naruto. I wish I could stay and watch you grow. Grow and be a wonderful ninja and hero of this town. Live on Naruto. Live on and be a hero." '_Maybe_...' he thought, '_maybe the jutsu didn't work_!' Maybe the whole village was gone and he had simply been knocked unconscience. No, no no. He remembered the cold feeling of death.

He then thought about the books he read and the movies he'd seen about people being brought back to life. They were usually brought back for evil deeds and usually...

He shot up as fast as possible to make sure all his clothes were on. When he realized he did he breathed a sigh of relief. He laid back down. He could stay here a little longer.

Then he heard a snap, and he shot streight to his feet. Who ever was going to attack him wouldn't know what hit them.

He reached for a kunai when he relized that he didn't have any. Not only that, he had spotted his so called "attacker." The poor girl was hiding behind a near by tree, slightly shaken by his actions. What had the old pervert always told him? Not to attack before understanding the situation. And now he had scared the wits out of some innocent girl. He sat back cross-legged and hit himself in the head.

"It's ok. You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl still seemed a little unsure, but came out anyways.

"Umm... um... ano... I'm.. I'm sorry... I.. I.. didn't mean to... to..."

Whatever this girl was trying to say, she was taking a long time to say it. He just looked at her with a confused look (his eyes closed and he had a questioning look on his face). He saw that when he did that it only made the girl gasp, blush and hide her face in her hands. Scratching his head wondering what he had done he decided this was going no where.

"Can you at least tell me how many years its been since Kyuubi?"

The girl looked up surprised. Who didn't know when kyuubi was beaten? It was something taught as soon as one could learn.

"um.. um.. ano..ano.. 13 years.. ago.." She said shyly. This was the first time time he had seen her eyes and relization dawned on him.

"Ah ha! Your a Hyuuga! oh wait.. 13 years ago? Wow! thats a long time! So what's your name?"

"Hi... Hinata... umm... who... who are you?" This guy was completely random. She couldn't help but sense that they were the same in more then looks and gestures.

"Me? I'm Yo..." He couldn't tell her that he was the Yondaime. After all he was supposed to be dead for 13 years. "Yoda!" Oh god, what had he done? "Yoda Uzumaki!" He said with a large grin. With that, whatever little color was in her face left and she looked faint.

"nani? Something wrong Hinata-chan?" the girl just stared at him in disbelief. Then did the last thing he would expect of a Hyuuga. She ran away.

"Hm. Wonder what's wrong with her." He didn't ponder on it to long because his stomach started to growl. "Hm, what if the old man still runs a ramen stand." He got up and started leaving the forest when he hit himself in the head and did a quick transformation. He changed himself so he looked like a man in his mid-30's with black smooth hair and brown eyes. He had a chuunin vest on and a forehead protector actually on his forehead. "That should do it!" he said with a tone of satisfaction and headed for the ramen stand. After that, he would pay some old friends a... visit...


	2. Old Friends, new Friends

from the author: OMG thank you so much for the review Blu Rose. I didn't expect such a wonderful compliment on the first post XD

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto.

Chapter two: Old friends, New friends

It was nice to walk around Konoha again. Just the feel of being alive and walking around the town he loved so much. He could die happy... well.. die again... and... ah forget it. He wondered what Kakashi was up to. What that brat Uchiha was doing. He smiled to himself as he remembered all the little fights. Those were good times.

He had barely reached the end of the street when he noticed some girls looking at him.

"Isn't he dashing?"  
"Totally hot!"

He did a nervous laugh and wondered if he should have a scar or something. Then he pictured himself with a cross shaed scar on his left check looking rather confused.  
'maybe not...' he thought with another nervous laugh.

He turned the corner and found what he was looking for. He was glad to know that the ramen stand was still in the same place even after all these years. He sat down and ordered his favorite bowl of ramen (miso ramen with extra meat and broth). Just as he began to eat his oh-so-delicious meal, a kid clad in orange sat down next to him.

"ne, ne! Old man! Give me the usual! And hurry! I got to meet the ero-sannin soon!"

"As impolite as ever, I see, kid." said the man grumply as he hand the kid his ramen. Yondaime had never seen a kid like him before. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They ordered the same ramen. They even held their chopsticks the same!

'this is to weird...' thought Yondaime as he finished his ramen, paid the old man, and left the bar. Only half way down the street did he relize who the kid was. He ran back to the bar as fast as he allowed himself to go. but it was to late.

The kid was gone.

"Ne, ne. Old man. Where'd the kid go?"

"He went to train with the'ero-sannin'."

"Do you know where they train?"

"Sorry, no idea."

Damn... "well, thanks anyways..." Ero-sannin... why would he train with som... then it hit him. Ero-sannin! he couldn't help but laugh out loud. he got some strange looks as he continued to laugh. it was just to funny! how come he never thought of that! With that, he had an idea of where they might be. He rushed off as fast as he allowed to the usual place where the 'ero-sannin' had taught him.

When he arrived to the spot, he was glad to see he was right. So far, he only saw the kid, no 'ero-sannin'. He laughed silently to himself. He still hadn't gotten over the new nick name. Finally, he had arrived.

"ERO-SANNIN! YOUR LATE! YOUR STARTING TO GET AS BAD AS KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"yeah, yeah. calm down you brat."

"Ne, ne! What are you going to teach me today! Something cool right!"

"Not quite kid. Just because you were able to get the resengan in 3 weeks, doesn't mean you've fully mastered it. After all, it still takes you two hands to do it. It should only be done with one."

Two hands or not. Yondaime was impressed that the kid got it in 3 weeks were it had taken him 3 years. But he wasn't surprised, after all... eh.. never mind.

"umm... um.. ano..." said a voice behind him. He turned as he reconised the voice.

"ah! hinata-chan!" He smiled and Hinata looked at him surprised. She had never met this man before... how did he know her name?

Yondaime saw the surprise and he said, "Don't worry. It's me. Yoda. Can I help you?"

"I was just... um... ano... why are you watching naruto-kun?"

"HINATA! NE NE! DID YOU COME TO WATCH ME TRAIN!" Shouted naruto from the other end of the feild. hinata blushed as she realized she was being addressed to.

"Umm. umm.. ano... ano... i was just.. passing by... and.. ano..." Yondaime laughed as he realized this girl had the biggest crush he had ever seen on naruto.

"Ne, ne! Who are you!" Yondaime laughed as he realized the kid was talking to him.  
"oh, me? I'm Yoda." The kid got a look of "wtf!" on his face.  
"Umm. n..naruto-kun... do you... kno..." At this point Jiraiya had arrived behind naruto.  
'hey brat. come on lets get to training. Who are you? I haven't seen you before." Looking at "Yoda".

"Of course you know me, ecchi frog." Ecchi frog was Yondaime's own nick-name for Jiraiya and only he knew it and called him that. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he reconised the name.

"Naruto... why don't you show hinata some of your newest techinques while i talk with..."  
"Yoda." Said Yondaime proudly.  
"Yoda..." Jiraiya finished.  
"OK! Come on Hinata!" said naruto proudly taking Hinata by the arm, which made her blush. She hadn't worn her sweatshirt that day so he was actaully touching her, which made her blush even more. Yondaime laughed. He wondered how long it would take Naruto to realize she liked him.

Jiraiya watched them leave then turned to "Yoda" and hit him on the head, dispelling the henge.

"How the hell are you alive?" Don't get Jiraiya wrong. he was glad to see his old student again, but it also worried him since he had been dead for 13 years. he thought that maybe Orochimaru was up to something again.  
"Trust me. I would like to know also."  
"Has any one seen you? You know... as you, not henge?"  
"yes."  
"Who!"  
"That girl over there." Yondaime nodded with his head in the kids direction. Jiraiya sighed a sigh of relief. Hinata wouldn't tell any one if she was told not to. Then he noticed that Yondaime wasn't looking at Hinata, but Naruto.  
"How has he been?" Yondaime asked with a distant worried look on his face. Jiraiya sighed again.  
"I don't know much about after Kyuubi. I left soon afterwards. what i do know is that the adults made a pak not to tell any of naruto's generation about Kyuubi, but that didn't stop them from hating him."  
"hating him?" Yondaime was surprised. He had hoped that with kyuubi, naruto would be a hero, not hated.  
"he wasnt' simply just hated. He was outcast. No one wanted him so he grew up alone. That's about all I know about him growing up. Later after the academy he was put in a group cell with Haruno Sakura," Jiraiya laughed. " and Uchiha Sasuke."

Yondaime looked at his former teacher and laughed. "they put him with a Uchiha?"  
"You haven't heard who their cell leader is."  
"kakashi?"  
Jiraiya laughed. "So you heard?"  
"how could one not? as loud as that kid is."  
"Kind of like some one else i could mention. So, speaking of kakashi, have you seen him yet?"  
"no, your the first one i've run into. There's a lot i need to catch up on after 13 years."  
"Well, he would be the best one to talk to about Naruto and whats happened after you... er... died... i guess."  
"can't i just... watch him for a bit longer."  
Jiraiya sighed. Even if he said no, there was no way to stop him.  
"come on then. but put henge back up." Yondaime did as his teacher told and they approached naruto and hinata.  
"Ne ne! hinata! Maybe you should train with us a bit! wouldn't that be great!"  
"Stop making stupid suggestions" Said jiraiya hitting his student on the head. "naruto, this is Yoda, Yoda, naruto."  
"Ne ne! I can introduce my self! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage!"

Yondaime smiled. The kid may have had it rough, but he seemed to have pulled through better then he had hoped.


	3. Catching up

A.N: To : I know perfectly well that Yondaime and Sandaime are not names. I'm too much of a narutard not to know. but since we don't know Yondaime's real name and i doubt anyone would know him by that i just stuck with Yondaime. I am planning on a real name soon (hopefully) I heard somewhere that his real name is Arashi (which means temptation, i believe, but dont quote me on that XD) ne ways, that you for the compliment.

To **Ranma Hibiki**: I know i'm not right in the head, and i take pride in that fact XD. A more common name wouldn't have added the humor in the story that i wanted. i mean come on, i personally think that having people call him Yoda is very funneh (but then again, im not right in the head XD). I never thought about having the closet pervert having a short appearence, but i'm no far in the story now. ne ways, thank you for reviewing X3.

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto.

Chapter three: Catching up

Watching Naruto train was like seeing himself at that age again. The way Jiraiya trained naruto and, often, yelled at each other so long that Hinata had to go and try and break them up. Which was even more hilarious because she was so quite they couldn't hear her over their yells and when they did pay attention to her she was to shy to say anything so just ened up sitting back down without saying anything. After a while of this, Yondaime had a plan to help boost Hinata's confindence.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, how about showing me around town. It's been forever since i've been to town and don't think i'd be able to get around as well as i used to."  
"Umm... ano... i.. i guess so..."  
"Ne!" Yondaime yelled to the couple fighting, yet again, "We're going to town so Hinata-chan can show me around! Maybe Naruto-kun can help her!" naruto didn't even think about it.  
"yeah, yeah! I can show you the hot springs and the mountain and..."  
"No, your not going to show me around, Hinata-chan is. You can come along also, to take a break for a bit."

The only reason Naruto wanted to go in the first place was to try and impress the newcomer. But if he couldn't even show off what he knew what was the point. Naruto folded his arms and looked away.

"Your going." Said Jiraiya.  
"NANI! Why do i have to!"  
"It's part of your training, now go!"  
"THAT ISN'T TRAINING!" naruto yelled.  
"If you don't go, I won't show you any more cool jutsu's." Naruto gaped at this.  
"that... that's no fair!"  
Jiraiya pointed to Yoda and Hinata. "Go." He said looking at Naruto sternly.

"So, anyone know where the Uchiha's live?"  
It was silent for longer the Yondaime liked it to be.  
"what's wrong you guys?"  
"Umm. ano... the uchiha's were..." she didn't know how to put it.  
"They were all killed." Said someone behind Yondaime.  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" naruto yelled. Yondaime looked behind him and sure enough. there was a taller, older version of the student he had once taught, behind him.  
"Yo." he said plainly.  
"What do you mean they were all killed. That's impossible. I knew the Uchiha's they..."  
"They were killed by Itachi. Anyone who had been ALIVE for the last 13 years would know that." put Kakashi, looking at Yoda curiously. Naruto just looked back and forth between the two until he saw someone more interesting. He grabed hinata by the arm and took her over to meet Gaara.  
"Ne! ne! Gaara! Long time no see!"  
"naruto? Yes, it has been a long time." he hadn't expected to meet up with Naruto so soon, after all, he had just arrived in town. "Who's this?"  
"Um..."  
"This is Hinata! She was in the chuunin exams with us. I fought her cousin before i fought you!"  
"I remember now."  
"Where's temari and kankuro?"  
"Temari is visiting some people and kankuro..."

"What.. how... when..." was all the kakashi managed to get out after the two genin had left.  
"What i'm doing here, well, this is my town of course. How... Still trying to figure that one out. When, just about three hours ago. Who's naruto talking to?"  
"That would be Ichibi, the one tailed demon." Yondaime just looked over at the genin, his face showing no expression.  
"Did they all have it as hard as he did?"  
"From what I heard Ichibi, Gaara is his name, had it worse. The sand's Yondaime never intended for him to be a hero, just a weapon. After he figured out how dangerous his weapon was, he tried to get rid of it." answered kakashi cooly. Yondaime frowned at this news. using someone's own son as a weapon...  
"What happened to the Yondaime?"  
"He was recently killed by orochimaru and so has... Sandaime..." kakashi said hestantly. Yondaime's expression hardened. He had hated Orochimaru for his "experiments" in the past, and now... to go has far as to kill his own teacher...  
"What has become of us?"  
"thats not the just of it. He has choosen the last Uchiha, Sasuke, to be his new container. he now carries a curse seal."  
"He will stop at nothing, will he?"  
"Possibly. And he's the least of our worries. As fate would have it, the Akatsuki are after naruto, and also the other tailed demons." Yondaime looked at Kakashi, slightly worried, Slightly angry.  
"So who's the current Hokage?"  
"Tsunade." Yondaime sighed happily. At least something good has happened. After standing looking at the genins, Yoda walked over there.  
"So naruto, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
"I'm not his f..."  
"This is Gaara. he's from the sand village! Ne, ne! How about we go and get some ramen!"  
"You've already had ramen." pointed out yondaime.  
"Yeah! only one bowl though! Come on! let's go get some ramen!" He grabbed gaara by the arm and started taking him to the ramen stand.  
"Forceful brat isn't he?" Yondaime said, to who he thought, no one.  
"umm... Yoda...san... your hand... its..."

Yondaime looked down at his right hand, and saw it disappearing.


	4. Reason for Living

A.N. (i guess i should change this to authors thank yous XD)

To **aznpuffyhair**: I have gotten a few reviews talking about Yondaime saying his name is Yoda. I thought it was pretty funny, but a lot of people just think its weird and stuff. you'll just have to put up with my strange humor until chp 6. n e ways, thank you for reviewing

To **LForce**: is so glad that i was an inspiration for a short parody. that just made my day! thank you so so so so so so so much!

To **Tamara2187: **Your reviews made me cry! thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Don' worry, how you'll find out agbout how Yondaime came back in this chp.

With out further adu, enjoy

Chapter four: reason for living

Yondaime was amazed as he watched his hand become more and more transparent.  
"Yoda-san... ano.. whats wrong with it?"  
Yondaime didn't answer. He just looked at his hand. How could this happen? He felt whole enough. He didn't feel the tug of death. Why was he disappearing?  
"Yon...Yoda... what's wrong?" Asked kakashi, appraoching him.  
"Hinata-chan... you can use Byuukugan, right?"  
"Ye.. yeah..." yondaime was going to hit his head for such a stupid question if is hand wasnt disappearing.  
"you can see chakra, right?"  
"hai..."  
"Activate it and look at me." She paused then did what she was told. after a few seconds her eyes widened and she gasped.  
"what do you see?"  
"yoda-san.. your... your... a... all chakra..."  
there was a moments silence until kakashi figured out what she was talking about.  
"Hurry! let's go to somewhere secluded so you can dispell henge! hinata, you go with him. I'll get Naruto."  
"Come one hinata, we'll head back to the training grounds." the two set off with out a moments hesitation. while kakashi headed to the ramen stand.

"naruto, we got a situation! hurry up and come with me!"  
"but what about gaara?"  
"he can come to just hurry!" naruto paid the old man at the ramen stand and they headed out. "you go to the training grounds while i go and get tsunade!"  
"Ne! kakashi-sensei! what's happened!"  
"Never mind that now Naruto, just go!" naruto did what he was told and kakashi headed for the Hokage house.

"Tsunade!" Yelled kakashi as he burst into Tsunade's office.  
"Whats the meaning of this kakashi?"  
"I'll explain on the way there, but you must come quickly!"  
"I have a lot of paper wor..." Tsunade paused and thought. "Ok, let's go."

naruto and Gaara arrived at the training ground and naruto stoped short. He couldn't believe who he saw in front of him.  
"You... your..." naruto looked, winde eyed, at the tall blonde in front of him. The Blonde, in turn, looked back at naruto with stern, fun, loving eyes.  
"Hello, Naruto-kun." At that point, Kakashi and Tsunade had arrived. Tsunade gasped as she saw who stood in front of her.  
"Yon... Yondaime... But.. but how..."  
"That what i brought you here to help find out. Really, i wasn't that worried about it until my hand started disappearing." He said half laughing half smiling.  
"we had hinata take a look at him and its appears his all chakra."  
"I...umm..." hinata started, but then fell silent.  
"Yes hinata-chan?" Yondaime pushed.  
"I.. ano.. heard some where... that... ummm... that... well... It wasn't exactly chakra that i saw... but... but it was like it... it was like... another type of energy... other then chakra... kinda like..."  
"Shakra..." Tsunade gasped.  
"Shakra?"  
"It's like a ghost, or spirit. It's kinda like energy left behind. If there's enough of it, then it can take on a type of pysical form. it can talk, think, and even intereact with other people. I guess you can say, it's chakra for the dead in a way. But... it's very rare... The only way it could possible be down is if the will of the spirit is stronge enough not to go to death or a failed summoning of sorts... but.. i don't see any of that being possible."  
Kakashi thought for a moment then his eyes widened as he remembered. "I know how it happened! When Orochimaru tried to summon him to fight against Sandaime. Sandaime Interfeared with the summoning!"  
"orochimaru must have been to far along in the summoning that he still summoned the spirit, but it took longer to get here!"

naruto just stood there confused. "how would that explain his hand disappearing? Is he dieing again or something?"  
"I dont think so." Said Gaara. "its probably because of the henge he was using. Since he doesnthave any chakra and he litarlly is, living energy, it had to take it from somewhere. The more chakra he uses, the more of him that disappears."  
naruto folded his arms and looked away, "I know that." he grumbeled.  
"But... umm.. ano.. his hand... its normal now... He.. can he.. replenish his energy?"  
"Not his own energy, i believe. Instead he takes energy from other places. Like plants, animals, or even us." Explained Tsunade. Yondaime felt a little weird with them talking about him as if he wasn't there.  
"So i should just be careful about ho much energy i use."  
"Correct. that probably means you shouldn't go through town to long doing henge, or do any major jutsu." explained Tsunade further. There was a tense silence amoung them as they all thought about all they had heard, until.  
"Growllll" There was afew sweat drops amoung them as they all looked at Yondaime, who just smiled nervously.  
"heh heh... even if i'm just a spirit, i still haven't eaten in 13 years and..."  
"I'll go get some ramen!" naruto excitedly volunteered. But before he could leave, Jiraiya came carring some take out.  
"This is healthier then ramen." he said putting the food down.  
"how much of he conversation did you hear?" asked tsunade. Jiraiya sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"All of it. Well tsunade, you should get back to work. Theyre looking all over for you." Tsunade grumbled, tookone of the take out boxes and left.

after a very plesent (and extrodinarily delicious, in Yondaime's opinion) they all sat down to relax.  
"Umm... Yondaime-dono... How exactly did you... defeat kyuubi?" Yondaime was surprised at both being refeared to as "dono" and that Hinata asked such a serious question. He looked over at naruto who looked both shocked and afraid. Shocked at what hinata asked. Afraid of what Yondaime might say.  
"I.. I sealed him."  
"Inside what?"  
there was silence for while as Yondaime looked back and forth between naruto and Hinata.  
"Umm... ah..."  
"We should probably head home!" naruto interupted suddenly. "Your family must be worried hinata-chan. As is your bro and sis, i'm sure Gaara." he laughed nervously. Hinata looked at him surprised. Not only because he had actaully called her "chan" but because of his sudden nervousness. naruto turned to leave as if nothing had happened when he heard hinata gasp.  
"naru... naruto-kun..."  
Naruto turned slowly behind him...  
"Your right! I've been out so late! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" She got up and began to run before stopping and turning to Yondaime.  
"It.. It was nice to meet you Yondaime-dono, but i must go! Good bye!" She said and ran as fast as she could to her house.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. that was close.  
"Why don't you want her to know?" asked Gaara. He sounded a little angry.  
naruto turnede and looked at gaara.  
"Because..i... I'm.."  
"Ashamed?" Yondaime finished looking at the ground.  
Naruto turned away and also looked at the ground. he could tell by the sound of Yondaime's voice that he wasn't happy. Finally naruto couldn't take it.  
"YES ALRIGHT! I AM ASHAMED! I HAVE THIS MONSTER INSIDE OF ME TAHT EVERYONE HATES ME FOR! IF.. IF.. IT WASN'T FOR IT... YOU COULD STILL BE ALIVE! NONE OF THIS WOULD BE LIKE THIS IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS... THIS... THING INSIDE ME! I..." But before naruto could finish his sentence Yondaime had stood up and had hit naruto across the face. Yondaime then walked over to naruto and picked him up off the ground by the collar.  
"You think I risked my life so you could be ashamed of what you are! Your a hero because of what is in you! You should be proud!"  
"A hero! A HERO! HAVING THIS THING INSIDE ME DOES NOT MAKE ME A HERO! IT MAKES ME A MONSTER!" naruto couldn't help it. He was so angry, tears were swelling in his eyes. The tears fell when Yondaime hit him again and then picked him back up by the collar. Naruto grudedly looked at Yondaime. He had tears of anger in his eyes also. He was jsut as angry as Naruto.  
"IF THAT'S WHAT THOSE PEOPLE THINK OF YOU THEN THEY AREN'T WORTH YOUR TIME! THE PEOPLE WHO ACCEPT YOU AS YOU ARE, NO MATTER WHATS INSIDE YOU, ARE THE PEOPLE THAT SHOULD REALLY MATTER!" Yondaime hit him again, but before he could pick him back up, someone blocked his way.

"Stop! STOP! PLEASE!" hinata cried. She was bent over Naruto holding him. She was crying worse then the both of them. Yondaime stopped half step. You wouldn't be able to tell who was more shocked. naruto, Yondaime, and Gaara all looked shocked beyond all reason.  
"Hi.. Hinata-chan..." Said Yondaime after a while of silence. Naruto was now sitting properly and Hinata was wiping the blood off his face.  
"naruto-kun... Yondaime-dono has a point... People who.. who think little of you... they dont' matter. It's the people who care because your what matters to them. And it's not you whos the monster, its the thing inside you... the thing thats sealed away. You have to show them that you're better then that..." after that she couldn't take anymore because her tears had taken over.  
"Hinata-chan..." naruto just stared at her for a bit then hugged her. "Arigato, hinata-chan." Then he wispered in her ear. "I think we should go give Gaara a hug to." He laughed silently.  
"I heard that. And no... i dont need a hug." he said grumply. Yondaime laughed.  
"Come one join in the fun!" Yondaime said, laughing again. And before gaara could protest, Yondaime had gone over there and hugged him. "after all, those with demons in them are more like family then anybody because they understand each other more then any one." Before gaara could get lose from Yondaime, Naruto had come over and hugged him too. Gaara had a look of disgust on his face (even though secretly he liked that fact taht he was being hugged). When they let go, Yondaime and Naruto burst out lauging. They laughed so much they lost their balance and fell down.  
"I'm... sorry... but i really do have to go now..." Gaara had left during their fit of laughing and now hinata was the only one left. (Jiraiya had "escorted" Tsunade back and kakashi had left when he thought Hinata left also). naruto wiped a tear (this time from laughter) from his eye.  
"Okay Hinata-chan. ne ne! Maybe later we could go to the ramen stand together. Just the two of us." Naruto said and winked. hinata was blushing so badly that she hid her face in her hands and left as quickly as she could.  
"Shouldn't you be heading home too?"  
"aw! no not yet! I want to stay here and talk to you about being Hokage and all that! Tell me about how you made resengan! What cool jutsu's do you know! How...' Yondaime laughed.  
"Okay, okay." He said smiling.

And with that, they spent the whole night talking about being Hokage, cool jutsu's and other things.


	5. Family

To **Issues:** Thank you for reviewing XD. im sorry th chps aren't very long. Im terrible when it comes to long chps. I even have short chps in meh manga XP. I update everyday and im really trying to make longer chps XP

To **purerandomness**: i love your name XD. He will find out soon, i just wont say when XD. thanks for reviewing XD

To **oo;**: sweatdrop im sorry i didn't explain this. when Yondaime was talking about "uchiha brat" he was talking about sasukes dad. thanks for reviewing X3

To **Archangel Rhapsody**: Thanks for reviewing X3.

Chapter Five: Family

On her way to the training grounds with some food, Hinata met up with Gaara.  
"Going to the training fields?" He asked.  
She nodded her head and replyed with a "Hai."

When they got their they say Yondaime and Naruto spred out across the ground fast asleep. Yondaime, at one point, had point his coat over Naruto. Hinata thought it was adorable, while Gaara thought he was going to throw up.

"I smell food." said Yondaime with his eyes still closed.  
"Food!" naruto shot straight up looking around. "ah! Hinata-chan! Did you bring ramen!" hinata smiled while she set down the ramen in front of naruto. Yondaime had sat up also and she gave him his food also.  
"I brought some extra if your hungrey also, Gaara-kun." Gaara was surprised first by the fact that he had been addressed as "kun" and that she actaully considered bringing extra just in case.  
"No thanks." He said, dispite himself no eating breakfast that morning.  
"Come on Gaara!" Naruto said with his mouth full. "It's really good!"  
"Hey, dont talk with your mouth full." Yondaime said, pointing at Naruto with his chopsticks.  
"Hey! Dont point at me with yor chopsticks!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Yondaime with his chopsticks. (A.N: Its disrespectful to point with chopsticks, i believe.). The two then got into a fight about how and how not to eat. Hinata and Gaara noticed that there was something different about how they yelled at each other. It wasn't like yesterday when they were pissed off at each other. They now yelled on a more fun father/son standerd. Hinata couldn't help but wonder what happened after she left.

"What the hell happened after we left?" Gaara finally asked, interupted the two's fight which had somehow ended up with the two almost shoving food in each others faces. Yondaime then sat back down and straightened himself out, business like.  
"we just talked."  
"Talked about what?"  
"Lots of stuff!" Said Naruto happily. "Like cool jutsu's, life in Konoha, the Chuunin exams, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru..."  
"Looks like... You talked about some.. serious things..." said Hinata.  
"Nah! it wasn't all serious! Like... like when we talked about Konoha. We compared what it was like when he was alive and how it is now! You wouldn't believe all the stuff that happened when he was a kid!"  
Yondaime laughed. "A lot of things have changed. It's like... It's a whole new Konoha. naruto told me about his fight with you cousin, Hinata." He said looking at her. "Is.. did... is it really that bad?"  
"Um.. ano.. well... its... not... anymore really..."  
"He also told me about how he's going to change the Hyuuga." Yondaime laughed. "He may have a little difficulty unless hes on real good terms with the head of the house at the time or if he marries the head of house or something!" Yondaime laughed. "So, who's supposed to be the successor, anyways?" He looked over at Hinata to see her turn more red with embarressment then he's seen so far. She baried her head in her hands and mumbled something.  
"I'm sorry what was that? I din't quite hear you."  
"imthesuccessor." She said quickly and quielty. Yondaime leaning closer.  
"I'm sorry, i didn't quite hear that?" He smiled. He knew perfectly well by her reactions that she was the successor, but this was to much fun.  
"I'm the successor!" She finally said, looking up, more loudly then she had intended. She blushed and hid her head in her hands again. Yondaime's smiled broaded.  
"So, the only way he'll change the Hyuuga is if you let him or marry him." Yondaime was now smiling ear to ear now. her reactions were just so funny and obvious.  
"ne, ne! Why are you doing that! Your embarressing her! And of course she'll let me! It's not like she's going to want to marry me!" with that the two were at it again. Gaara surpressed a slight smile. He was kind of jealous of naruto for having a father/son relationship, but he wouldn't let him know that. He looked over at hinata who still had her head baried in her hands.  
"You really like him don't you?" Gaara asked her. She looked up at him in surprise.  
"ah... ano... uh... umm... ah..." She couldn't believe he had asked her something like that.  
"It's ok, you don't have to answer. It's obvious you do." he had been so blunt in saying it that she almost felt comfortable about liking him.  
"I got a great idea!" Sadi yondaime who had Naruto in a head lock. "let's go to the next town! They have a great amusment park! Let's go and have some fun!" Naruto, who had been grumbling about the head lock, Looked up at Yondaime in excitment.  
"Really! Can we go! Really!"  
"Ummm... I dont... think my father..."  
"let me handel your father." said Yondaime winking. He then turned to gaara. "How about it?"  
"I don't think you want me along."  
"Of course we do! I told you that people with the demons in them are like family! I don't Naruto would want to go with out his family and probably one of his closest friends!"  
"I'm not his friend."  
"NANI!" Exclaimed naruto. "Since when haven't you been my friend!"  
"Since I almost killed your other... your friends." naruto waved his hand back and forth  
"ack, forgive and forget. forgive and forget. So how about it! You can even bring Temari and Kankuro!"  
"Temari and kankuro have already headed back to the sand."  
"Oh well their loss then! Come on! It won't be as fun if your not there also!"

After a while of trying to convince (and eventually succeed) Gaara to come along, they went to the Hyuuga house (Yondaime with henge) to talk to Hinata's dad. After a private conversation (and a surprsed yell) Hinata was allowed to go with them.

"Well everyone ready!" asked Yondaime as they began to head out.  
"YOSHI!" Exclaimed naruto. Hinata said a quite "hai" and Gaara just... well.. was Gaara.  
"Alright then! Let's go!" with that they headed through the gate and headed for the amusment park.

Silently, in the trees, someone ran back to report what they just saw.

"Well, kabuto?"  
"You were right, Orochimaru-sama. His shakra is here and he is with the Kyuubi. Shall I gather some..."  
"No.. no need. I think I'll pay Yondaime a... personal... visit." orochimaru smiled as he got up and headed for the door.


	6. Long time no see

dies from heartattack i cant believe how many reviews i got! Thank you sooooo much!

To **James Hiwatari:** Thanks for the wonderful review XD

To **Gandhara:** The reason why Yondaime eats is because hes not really hungrey, but its human nature to it. its only natural. He "eats" by obsorbing the energy of the food (everything as energy, some newton stuff explains it better). hinata was hiding. She realized what naruto was but knew that he wouldn't tell her directly. so she pretended to leave to see if they would talk about it. Yondaime hit naruto because naruto was being extremely childish. He didn't like what he was and he hated himself for it. Thats not what Yondaime wanted for him to think. They were just both really angry. Sometimes when your so angry you can't even hit anything its... kinda hard to explain. Gaara understood were Yondaime was coming from and he thought it best not to interfere. thanks for reviewing XD.

To **Tamara2187:** Ah, Temara, my favorite and most frequent reviewer XD. Thanks for reviewing and I update everyday so theres nothing to worry about XD

To **MysteryLady-Tx:** Thanks for the wonderful review XD Yes Yondaime's being is very temperary. Lol (on the review of chp 4) yeah, it must have been naruto's best day ever XP.

To **Issues:** yup, the reason i update everyday is because if i dont ill eventually get lazy and all that (im just about as bad as shikamaru XP). actaully this site is behind. On meh DA gallery its up to chp 9 i believe XP.

To **diamondninja**: cries omg thank you for the wonderful review! I actaully have a whole chp dedicated to gaara, but thats not until... chp 7 XD. Thank you so much for adding me to your fave authors list. that just made my day XD.

well here the new chp! Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Long time no see

It would take them no less then two hours to get to the city. On the way, Naruto was being as loud as he usually is, (even louder, if possible, in Gaara's opinion). Yondaime just laughed at Naruto making a foul of himself and Hinata just laughed shyly.  
"You know Hinata-chan, this can almost be like a date for you and naruto." Yondaime whispered to Hinata. She gasped, blushed, and hid her face in her hands as she always did whenever Yondaime teased her about Naruto.  
"Ne, ne! What'd you do now!" yelled naruto.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Yondaime innocently.  
"You made her embarresed again! What'd you say!"  
"Ever been on a date, Naruto?"  
"NANI! What's that got to do with anything!"  
"Oh, nothing... Come on Gaara-kun. Stop hanging out back there!" Yondaime put his arm around Gaara and pulled him up to the rest of the group. "So, how are things in the sand village?"  
"The usual." Gaara said plainly.  
"The usual! Come on! i've been dead for 13 years! details, man, details!"  
"Well, nothing really happens. Since the atack of leaf, we..."  
"Attack on leaf! When did that happen!" No one had told Yondaime that Orochimaru and the sand had attack during the chuunin exams. Gaara couldn't really blame them.  
"My father made a deal with Orochimaru to attack to leaf. It happened around the time that the 3rd Hokage died and when Naruto defeated me."  
"man, how weird. So orochimaru is still up to no good."

"Indeed..." Since a voice up ahead. The group turned and saw a sound nin in front of them.  
"oh shi..." Yondaime started. He hadn't expected to see any one on the road, so he didnt have henge on. The sound nin smiled.  
"We've been expecting you, Yondaime-sama. We just didn't know when or where. Imagine our surprise when we saw you laying there with the Kyuubi, sound asleep." The way the nin talked reminded naruto of someone. He just couldn't figure who. Then it hit him.  
"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled. The nin just laughed.  
"In a way, yes. In a way, no." The nin smiled.  
"What the hell do you mean!" Anything having to do with Kabuto made naruto angry. He had betrayed the leaf. There as no forgiving him.  
"Shikon no jutsu." Said Yondaime coldly.  
"wha? what the hell is that?"  
"It's almost like puppetry of the dead." Explained Gaara. "You put chakra into a dead body and control it. That's putting it simply enough for even you to understand." everyone would have marveled at the fact that Gaara had made a joke if the situation wasn't serious.  
"I'm honored that my technique is known even in the outskirts of the sand." said the nin, bowing slightly.  
"So," began Yondaime, "you've joined Orochimaru."  
"Yes, I now faithfully serve Orochimaru-sama."  
"Funny, I thought you'd hate him after he killed your adopted clan." The nin got a surprised, angry look on his face, for a mere second, then got back his cool, calm composure. Yondaime smiled as he realized he had struck a very strong cord.  
"I mean," Yondaime continued, "To serve the one that killed the ones you called family, that takes guts. Frankly, i would have thought that you would hate him and want revenge. But i guess thats just sasuke's thing." he was surprised at how well the nin remained calm.  
"Well," Yondaime saw a slight twitch in the nins eyes, "Me and Sasuke-kun aren't the same people, now are we?"  
"I guess not. So, you've come to take me to Orochimaru, eh?"  
"Yes. Orochimaru-sama would like to regain what he had lost. So, if you would come quietly..." Yondaime laughed.  
"You really expect me to do that?"  
"I had hoped so. For the sake of your friends here." Yondaime looked back to see more nin's sneaking up behind the kids.  
"Look out!' yondaime had barely enough time to yell before they started attacking.  
"Kuso!" He and naruto said at the same time. Naruto activated his kage bunshin, while Gaara caught a few in a sand graveyard. hinata, being surprised didn't know what to do.  
"Hinata-chan!" Yondaime yelled and pushed her out of the way of an attack. He then whispered to her, "Hinata-chan, activate your Byuukugan and find kabuto. He can't be to far away." Hinata looked at him surprised then did what she was told.  
"He... he's about 50 feet awat from us... to the northeast." She said quietly.  
"Good job. now help out the others. I'll take care of kabuto." Hinata nodded and joined Naruto and Gaara.  
"Kabuto!" Yondaime yelled. "let me show you why they call me the yellow flash! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Yondaime yelled as 5 clones of him appeared. As they did, his right foot started to disappear. He did a few hand seals and seamingly disappeared. Kabuto was surprised to turn around and see Yondaime behind him only a few seconds after he disappeared.  
"Yo." was all Yondaime said before kicking Kabuto out of the tree and out to the battle field.  
"Damn..." thought Kabuto, "I forgot about that technique." Before he could fully get back up, Yondaime was next to him again.  
"KATON!" Yondaime yelled as he breathed fire from his mouth. Kabuto barely dodged and ended up getting his arm slightly burned.  
"Your jutsu's are as powerful as ever, Yondaime-sama, but they seem to have more of an effect on you then they did in life." Kabuto nodded toward Yondaime's legs, which were started to disappear up to him knees.  
"Kuso." he said aloud then thought, "I shouldnt use any more jutsu's. Looks like its good old taijutsu for now on... or maybe..."  
"I feel sorry for you kabuto." Yondaime said, "Losing one family, then losing another and having to work for the killer. It can't have done good on your psyche."  
"Like you know anything." kabuto said, stopping in mid-attack.  
"Oh, i know a lot. I was good friends with your adopted clan. Even though you were born in another village and were the son of someone they had once considered an enime, they loved you as one of there own. I wonder what they would think if the..." Yondaime couldn't finish his sentence since he was slammed against a tree with amazing force, a hand around his neck.  
"Don't," said kabuto looking up at him, the whites of his eyes going red, "talk as if you know ANYTHING!" Yondaime smirked at the results he got. He had got the kids blood boiling. It was better then he had hoped.  
"Oh, but i do. really, what kind of cold-blooded jerk turns his back on his families death and joins their killer? Thats low... Just plain lo..." once again Yondaime was cut off as he was thrown strongly across the road and hit another tree.  
"SHUT UP!" kabuto yelled, his eyes wide with rage. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU DONT KNOW..." he stopped short as he realized what was going on. His breathing slowed and he calmed down. He let out a small chuckle. "Very good Yondaime-sama. It would seem I underestimated you." Naruto, Hinata, and gaara appraoched Yondaime carefully. They had gotten rid of the other nin's (including the one they had first encountered) and were now watching Yondaime and Kabuto. Kabuto pushed his glasses up and he starred at Yondaime. "I greatly underestimated you. I didn't think you would do mental attacks. Unfortunatly i must go now. I had gotten the information i needed and must report back to Orochimaru-sama. Until we meet again." he said and ran off.  
"Hey wai-!" naruto began but Yondaime cut him off.  
"Let him be. I got the information i needed also. Now," he said standing up (his legs had recovered during his "chat" with Kabuto.) "let's get going. We want a chance to enjoy ourselves before we have to head back." he started walking, leaving the others to exchange glances back and forth before catching up with him.

"Ne ne! Yondaime!"  
"You don't have to call me Yondaime all the time." he chuckled. "My names Arashi."  
"ok... Arashi!" naruto began again. "What was that jutsu you used to go after kabuto! One second you were there and the next you werent and then the next you were back again! what is it!"  
Arashi laughed. "Well, Naruto, maybe i'll teach it to you sometime." Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of learning a technique start from the Yondaime. He turned to hinata and Gaara and started ranting about it. Arashi just looked at naruto sadly. He knew he would never be able to teach it to him. Ever since he found out Orochimaru was involved, he knew that he wouldn't have much time left.


	7. Friends and Family

To **diamondninja**: thanks again for reviewing XD.

To **MysteryLady-Tx**: thanks for the review XD

To **Tamara2187**: mystic voiceAll your questions shall be answered sooooonnnn... X3

btw all you peopls in case your wondering, i plan on this fanfic being about 15 chps long including an epoluge.

And now for the gaara chp. i fgured i wasn't focusing on him enough so he now has his own chp XD.

Chapter Seven: Friends and family

It was well past eight when Hinata snuck her way back into her house, only to be confronted by her cousin, Neji. He looked at her sternly.  
"Your late."  
"I.. i know..." she looked down at her feet. Neji continued his act then smiled.  
"Did you have fun?" Hinata looked up at him and smiled, holding her stuffed fox and tow other stuffed animals closer. Neji looked down at it.  
"Where did you get those?" She giggeled and smiled at him. Neji sighed. "how troublesome ." hinata giggeled.  
"You've been around Shikamaru to much." She smiled at him. "well, Good night!" She walked past him and headed to her room. Neji just shook his head and headed to his own room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gaara was the first to arrive at the training fields. When he got there he wondered,  
'why am i here? They're just idiots. I shouldn't even bother myself with them.'  
"go... Good morning, Gaara-kun..." Gaara looked behind him and say Hinata with more food. "it looks like Naruto-kun slept over again." She said with a small smile. "I.. brought some ramen... I'm sorry... I didn't know what kind you liked... so... i..."  
"I don't have a favorite kind. I don't like ramen." he looked over to she her with a defeated look on her face.  
"Go.. gomen... I didn't know..." She then looked up and said "I... i can go and get you something else..."  
"No th..."  
"RAMEN!" Yelled naruto as he ran over to Hinata. "Wow! thanks hinata-chan!" he said as he grabbed some ramen. Yondaime walked over and got some for himself.  
"Come on Gaara-kun! Have some!"  
"no tha..." but once again gaara was interupted by Naruto, this time, it was because he had stuffed some ramen in his mouth and shoved a cup in his hand. Gaara took this as a note that he should eat... whether he supposedly liked or not. he swallowed the ramen and sighed. Sitting down next to the others he kept wondering what he was doing there.  
"ne, ne! Yon... Arashi! When are you going to teach me that cool technique!" Naruto asked, his mouth full of ramen. Yondaime just smiled.   
"Sometime." naruto frowned and crossed his arms.  
"Your as bad as the ero-sannin." gaara couldn't believe that THIS was the one who beat him. He was so childish it was nausiating. no.. not nausiating... comforting in a way. It made you relax. As if, acting childish, gave you a feeling of not having a care. What made it more interesting was that fact the Gaara knew that, Naruto had once almost been like him. Shunned, hated... and yet... he had some how gotten through it all with a smile, it almost seemed. he didn't let his past affect him and he was now making close friends and living happily. Gaara almost wished that he could be like that. Not letting the past affect him... pretend as if his uncle and others have never tried to kill him. naruto hadn't had that. it was almost unfair. That he could have such friends, while he was still in the dark... or was he.

_"NANI! What are you talking about! Of course we're friends!" _

Gaara smiled as he remembered. Was this what it was like to have a friend? Is it supposed to feel like everything will be alright, no matter how dark it gets?  
"ne, ne! gaara! You better hurry up and finish your ramen before it gets cold!"  
"Or before Naruto eats it for you." Yondaime laughed, while naruto just look upset at him and Hinata giggeled. Gaara ate some more ramen and reminised about yesterday at the amuzement park.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now," Yondaime started, "Let's split up into two groups. We'll be able to cover more of the park that way." He smiled and continued. "hinata, you go with Naruto and I'll go with Gaara. We'll meet back here in an hour and cover the rest of the park together." Hinata blushed at the suggestion of her and naruto but went along with it any way.  
'didn't think she'd debate about that to much." Arashi Whispered to gaara winking as the two groups went their seperate ways. "and besides, gives you and i a chance to talk."  
"Why would you want to talk to me?" Yondaime looked suprised at the question.  
"Well, why wouldn't i? Your from a different village and you have a demon inside you. We should be able to talk about some very interesting subjects."  
"I would think that becuase i have a demon would be a reason NOT to talk to me." he looked at Yondaime and Yondaime looked offened.  
"You shouldn't use a demon as a cruch as to not to talk to people." he said winking. "now, naruto has told me that you have and older sister and brother? Wht don't you tell me about them."

Some how by the end of the hour, Arashi had gotten gaara to tell him everything about him and he didn't seem bored or anything. In fact, it looked as if he had paid attention to everything he had said. gaara even felt better after talking to him.

When they met up with Naruto and Hinata, hinata had a little stuffed fox in her arms. Yondaime smiled and began teasing Hinata about it whcih ended up with naruto yelling at him for teasing Hinata.  
"Come on gaara-kun, back me up on this!" Said Yondaime. gaara sighed and the other swore the say him smile for a second before he used his sand to tip naruto upside down by the ankle, making all his money spill out. Gaara appraoched naruto (who was still in the air) and took his money. he then went to the nearest game and some how got a stuffed animal with out even playing the game and came back with a stuffed badger. He then shoved it toward Hinata, who, with a surprised look on her face, accepted.  
"hey thats no fair! I want to win hinata-chan something to!" yondaime yelled, so he took the rest of naruto's money (naruto: STOP STEALING FROM ME), who was still hanging upside down. He then went to a different game stand, actaully played the game and came back with a stuffed frog.  
"ha ha! here you go Hinata-chan!" hinata took the third stuffed animal, rather surprised by her armful. yondaime laughed, naruto smiled, and gaara smirked.  
"Well," Arashi said, looking to the falling sun, "looks like we should head home. if it wasnt for that fight, we could have stayed longer. Oh well, what will be will be." He smiled and they started walking home. Until, that is. they realized they forgot something.  
"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around. gaara, with out turning around, let go of Naruto who fell on his head. When he caught up with them, he yelled at Gaara.  
"What did you do that for! Give me back my money! You didn't have to drop me and my head!" his rants went on and on to the point that gaara actaully smiled and laughed, whcih made everyone stop and look at him. After a few seconds silence they all smiled at him and continued their journey. 'Laughing,' Gaara thought, 'it's a strange and... comforting... thing...'

They had finished their ramen and were now relaxing under the sky, watching the clouds.  
"That on looks like... a bunny!" naruto said, pointing up.  
"really?" Asked Arashi. "Looks to me more like... a turtle."  
"A turtle?" naruto yelled. "how can that.. aw never mind." Everyone knew that it was one of those days were you should just relax. not even fighting seemed worth it. Even to Gaara.  
"what do you see Gaara-kun?" hinata asked. gaara looked at the sky and thought.  
"That one," he pointed, "Looks like... a cloud." he said finally. he smiled to himself as everyone laughed. It felt different to have people laugh with you.  
"I... I think it looks like a... a... bird." said hinata, pointing to the cloud that gaara had just pointed at.  
"Do you like birds, hinata-chan?" Arashi asked.  
"H... hai..." she said, and continued, "I like how their so... so..."  
"Free." said all of them at once.  
"and how they can..." began Hinata.  
"fly way..." naruto continued.  
"at a moments whim?" gaara finished. The three of them sat in silence and Arashi smiled.  
'These three,' he thought, 'have had it rough in the beginning, but are pulling through.' gaara rememered last night when he was walking to the Inn and hinata was walking home. 

it had began as an awkuward silence until gaara asked, "What is it like in your clan?" he didn't know why he had asked, it was... awfully random of him.  
"well... it was... rough... that is... until recently." gaara snorted. He highyl doubted she had had it rough. Not when one had a family that loved you.  
"It's true..." she said. "It wasn't easy living in that house... not with the high expectations and always failing everybody." Gaara looked over at her and was surprised to see her on the verge of tears. She held the stuffed animals closer and smiled.  
"But... its okay now... its okay, thanks to naruto-kun. He helped with Neji and my father... with out... even realizing it. Well, this is were we part." The got the to fork in the street. One way to the Hyuuga house and the other to the Inn. "See you tomorrow Gaara-kun." She smiled at him and went her own way. Gaara stood there for a while, looking after her. She had it more rough then she would admit. maybe because... she knew that they had it worse and didn't want to seem to be complaining about what she had, no matter what had happened to her.

It was near dusk before Gaara and hinata headed off. hinata had gotten in trouble for being so late yesterday and was expected to be home earlier. They waved good-bye and left. At the parting way, Hinata turned to Gaara.  
"Gaara-kun, we're.. friends... right?" gaara turned and looked at her. He didn't say anything. He just looked her in the face, and smirked, non-verbully saying 'yes', and left.

He now knew why he bothered himself with them. they were his friends. His first friends that he had ever had.

_"Those with demons in them are more like family then anything because they understand each other better then any one." _

Gaara smirked. He had friends and family.


	8. Training

To **MizzKyuubi**: thanks for the awesome review XD

btw peoples, Awakening is going to be 12 chps long. I know this because I already have chp 10 written and am going to work on chp 11 today. The reason why those chps arnt posted here is because they are currently taking resindece and my DeviantArt site. with out further rants, heres the newest chp.

Chapter Eight: Training

Kabuto slowly walked into the hide out. He was exhausted and really didn't want Orochimaru to question him and what happened. He hoped against hope that he wouldn't run into him.  
"How did it go, kabuto?" Asked a slitherly voice in the darkness. Shortly after, Orchimaru appeared in front of him.  
"Ah, Orochimaru-sama." is how Kabuto replied but he thought 'damn.' "It was... worse then i expected. You were right in the theory of Shakra, but it seems he hasn't lost any of his power."  
Orochimaru looked at him questionly. "and yet you don't have a scratch on you?" kabuto just smiled and scratched his head.  
"Well, let's just say, there were some... complications..." Orochimaru smiled.  
"I would have thought that with all the 'dummies' you had, you could possibly take him easily, knowing his weakness and all." orochimaru smiled and glared at Kabuto.  
"Well, some of the complications were... complicated. Please, Orochimaru-sama. I am exhausted. I'll give you a full report when I'm well rested."  
"And i expect a FULL report, Kabuto."  
"Of course, orochimaru-sama."  
'Just you wait...' kabuto thought, as he left for his room. 'Your in for more than you bargained for.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran to the training ground. Some how she had slept in and was now late to meet everyone. As she approached the grounds she remembered something.  
'i forgot to get some food!' She stopped short and looked back. She could food and come back, it wasn't that far. But she was already late. Then she wondered... 'how can i be late if we don't even have a time to meet? Maybe... maybe i can still...'  
"Good morning, hinata-chan!" She turned around and saw Arashi standing there smiling.  
"ah! Ah... go.. gomen... i forgot to bring some food... and... i'll go get..." Arashi laughed.  
"Surprisingly enough, Gaara-kun is treating us today. Come on and join us." After a seconds pause she nodded and followed him. When they got to the place were everyone was eating she saw Ramen for Arashi and Naruto, meat buns and green tea for her and Gaara was eating...  
"Chocolate...?" She said. Arashi laughed.  
"yeah, who would have thought that Gaara-kun has a sweet spot for chocolate!" Arashi laughed and gaara mumbled. So he liked Chocolate, what was the big deal? hinata sat down next to her food and took a drink of green tea.  
"Ari.. arigato, for the food, Gaara-kun..."  
"yeah, yeah." he said, taking another bit of his chocolate. Arashi laughed.  
"Naruto about jumped him when he saw him carrying ramen. I swear, that kid lives and breathes ramen." Arashi finished, shaking his head.  
"ho... how did you know i was going to be late?"  
"I didn't, not really. I usually meet you on the way here, and I didn't, so i figured you were going to be late so i got some food before i got here. the man at the story was unusually generous and gave me a discount." Gaara smirked as he said the last part of the sentence. the other three got the feeling that the employee had either been deathly afraid of Gaara before hand, or Gaara had threatened him. gaara looked around at there faces and then added.  
"Don't worry, i didn't do any thing TOO, too bad." He smirked again and the others decided to just drop the subject.  
"Ne, ne! What are we doing today?" naruto asked excitedly. Arashi thought about this for a moment.  
"ah! i know, ho about we train! I want to know what type of things you guys are learning these days." The kids exchanged slightly confused glances, but decided to go along with it.  
"When we're at the academy we have to successfully perform henge and produce three kage bunshin." Explained hinata.  
"makes since. Those are some very essential basics."  
"Of course... it took naruto-kun three times to pass." said hinata lauging. Naruto just folded his arms and looked away grumply.  
"How did you finally pass?" arashi asked. naruto put his arm behind his head.  
"I kinda... well... to make a VERY long story short... I... stole... one of the... scrolls... and... learned kage bunshin from there. Pleasedontbemad!" He said very fast. Arashi blinked then laughed.  
"You were actaully able to learn it from that scroll? Impressive."  
"Yeah!" naruto exclaimed happily. "And it was returned before i learned anything else, so dont worry!" Arashi laughed.  
"So what did you do after the academy? you were put into cells, right?"  
"yup! On our second day, our team did the survival training. Stupid stump..." naruto added grugedly.  
"You were tied to the stump also?" Arashi asked surprised. naruto looked up at him even more surprised.  
"what do you mean by 'also'?"   
"uh... nothing! Nothing!" Arashi said smiling. "What about you Hinata?"  
"my team... we did mostly... survival training."  
"Oh really? Who's on your team?"  
"yuhi Kuranei is our cell leader. and then there Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba." She explained. Arashi smiled.  
"No wonder you did mostly survival training. And you gaara, you had your siblings on your team, right?"  
"yeah, frankly because everyone else was to afraid to be on my team." Arashi just shook his head. Then he laughed.  
"You know what would be hilarious! If you became Kazekage!"  
"Actaully, that what i plan on doing." everyone gaped when he said that. he looked around and then explained further. "I.. kinda hope... that by doing so they'll respect me and not think i'm a monster any more." When he said that Naruto smiled his fox grin and jumped up with his fist in the air.  
"yeah! We'll become Kage's and show them all! We'll get the village to acknowledge us and we'll be the best kage's ever!" He shouted excitedly. Gaara nodded and smirked in agreement.  
"Yeah! and then Hinata will become head of the Hyuuga and we'll change the Hyuuga!"  
"hai." hinata said smiling. Arashi laughed. The kid had a lot of enthusiasum.

After he got him calmed down they told him more about their training. Hinata showed them some of the new techniques she was learning like Kaiten and divine hands. naruto Showed them some techniques which ended up with Gaara tripping him. As the other laughed, Naruto challenged him to a fight, which gaara easily won for he trapped naruto's feet in sand so he couldn't move, which made naruto yell even more. After some coxing, Yondaime finally agreed to show them some taijutsu moves, which marveled everyone until Naruto tried to do them and ended up tripping on his own feet. By the time is was time to go home, they were all exhausted from training, showing off moves and laughing.  
"Are you going to sleep here again, naruto-kun?" Hinata asked before leaving.  
"hai!" He said with his fox grin. "why? are you worried or something, hinata-chan?"  
"You could catch a cold from staying out here so much..."  
He paused as if he hasitated to tell the truth. "But what about arashi! it's not fun being alone..." he trailed off.  
"And whats more fun then a guy's sleepover!" Said Arashi putting his arm around naruto and smiling. hinata smiled as she turned to leave. She knew why naruto really stayed. Seeing them stand side by side, there was no doubt about it. When thinking about their first meeting and seeing them together now. The way naruto acted, she figured he didnt know.

_"I'm yoda! Uzumaki Yoda!" _

She smiled the more she thought about it. No wonder they were so much like father and son.


	9. Breakfast at Hinata's

To **MizzKyuubi:** Thanks for the review

To **diamondninja**: lol, i forgot that i had DA as my website here. well, the last chp is posted on there now actaully and im going to post the epuloge today. thatll be fun XD. thanks again for reviewing XD

To **MysteryLady-Tx**: thanks for reviewing XD

To **Issues: Happy late birthday! XD**

To **Tamara2187:** Thanks for the reviews! XD

Kudos to any one who can figure out which song this title os based off of XD.

Chapter Nine: Breakfast at Hinata's.

"It's about that time." Orochimaru said smiling.  
"yes it is, Orochimaru-sama." Answered kabuto plainly.  
"I would like to see Yondaime before the jutsu wears off." Said Orochimaru getting up from his chair.  
"If we leave now, we can get there about tomorrow..." Kabuto trailed off. Orochimaru widened his smile.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some how, Yondaime decided it was his turn to get breakfast. (when in reality all he wanted to do was go into town again). They were at about the middle of the town when he stopped and looked up at the monument.  
"I can't believe they put my face up there."  
"yeah, it certainly is an ugly smug, isn't it?" said naruto jokingly. Arashi turned to him and hit him on the head.  
"Ne! What'd i do!" Arashi just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Hinata like seeing these two act like this. It was comforting to see them act of if nothing bad has ever happened. Act as if Arashi wasn't dead.  
"what idiots..." Gaara said under his breath. hinata giggeled and Arashi gave him a noogy.  
"But we're fun idiots aren't we?" he asked smiling, gaara still under his arm. Gaara looked away and replied with a small "I guess..."  
"Ne ne! can we go to the ramen ba..." But before he could finish Yondaime and Gaara both looked at him (gaara still under his arm) and said a very straight forward "no." naruto just folded his arms and looked away.  
"Act... actaully... my father... invited you over... for... breakfast..." said Hinata quietly. Yondaime turned and looked over at her with a surprised look on his face and Gaara heaved his arm off from around him. Yondaime then smiled.  
"ok! Then it's off to the Hyuuga house!"

When they arrived they were surprised to see Neji waiting outside for them.  
"Long time no see naruto."  
"Hey! Neji! How have you been!" Asked naruto arroaching him.  
"Better." 'thanks to you.' but he wouldn't say the last part aloud, knowing Naruto's ego.  
"Were you waiting for us Neji-niisan?" asked Hinata.  
"yeah. they already have breakfast all laid out, so you can go in and eat." They began to file in but Neji pulled naruto back.  
"naruto-kun, are you aware of how my cousin feels about you?" He asked in all seriousness, looking naruto straight in to eye. naruto to got a serious look on his face.  
"Y... yeah... I'm still trying to figure out why." he said jokingly.  
"Don't joke naruto." said neji, still looking him in the eye. "If you do anything, and i mean anything, to hurt her in anyway, I'll..." naruto laughed. then he smiled at Neji.  
"Never thought i'd here you defending her after the chuunin exams." He said smiling with a little harshness in his voice. "Don't worry," he said in a lighter tone. "I would never dream of hurting her in any way. Now can we go in? I'm really hungrey!" and at that moment his stomach growled in agreement. Neji closed his eyes and smiled.  
"Ok, let's go in."

When they sat down Yondaime and Hinata's father were in a, what seemed like, a deep conversation. Naruto sat down next to Hinata and Neji, next to Gaara (who was eating chocolate which somehow had been set out wih the rest of the breakfast foods).  
"Ne, hinata-chan. what are they talking about?" naruto asked pointing to the men. Hinata just looked at him and blushed a little.  
"ano... uh... no... nothing..." naruto just looked at her. It must have been something because the last time she said ano was before he and Yondaime's "little" fued. naruto thoght about all the things they could be talking about. They could be talking about th recent attack. The Hokage's. Recent fuel price incress... then naruto thought... 'whats fuel?' He then shook his head to get the thought out. He spent the remainder of the breakfast (which he had ramen) still trying to figure it out.  
When they set out to leave, Yondaime thanked Hinata's father and they left. naruto caught up with Yondaime and asked the question he had been dieing to ask all breakfast.  
"What the hell were you guys talking about!" Yondaime looked at him inoocently surprised and said.  
"Nothing... Nothing..." he said simply, smiling.

----- What they were talking about---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Hinata really likes naruto?" Asked Hiashi.  
"Oh yeah. that poor idiotic boy. Doesn't even realize it." said Yondaime saking his head. Hiashi just looked over at Naruto and Hinata, thinking. naruto just said a joke or something stupid. gaara had smirked, Neji laughed silently, and hinata giggeled. hiashi sighed.   
"I guess there's nothing i can do about it? Even Neji is happy around him."  
"Can you blame them? naruto is just that kind of person. I'm sure if you were given an hour... 30 mi... 10 minutes, you would be as light hearted as them." hiashi just shook his head, not in disagreement, but in acknowledgement.  
"Well, then, Hinata has my blessing." he said sipping his tea. Arashi laughed.  
"Oh come on, your not giving her away to marry him... yet..." Arashi added as a side note and hiashi choked slightly on his tea. Arashi patted him on the back and laughed.  
"So, what about that sky today. talk about blue." Arashi sadi smiling. hiashi just looked at him and sighed. 'What will be will be I guess.' he thought. He and Yondaime then talked about pointless little things such as: the recent attack, the hokage's, and the recent fuel price incress. After a moment silence the wondered what fuel was and then just shook it off.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: I'm sorry for such a short chp. but really it was kinda random. tomorrow Oro will arrive and things get fishy... er snakey... whatever...


	10. Unwanted Visitor

To **Tamara2187:** I usualy thought that my chapters were blunt and terribly short XD. i read fanfics that are wonderfully detailed and stuffs. Im kinda glad i dont write long chapters because when im reading on the net it gets kinda troublesome to read really long chapters. XD thanks again for reviewing. XD

To **diamondninja:** it always seems that im either writing the chps or about to when you review. then im like, "oh crap i have to get the chp done so they can read it" XD a lot of people like the two fathers conversation XD. the sequeal actaully will focus on Hinata and Naruto's kids with their friends kids. XD. thanks for the review.

To **MizzKyuubi**: wow, thanks for being so enthusiacstic about it XD. thanks for reviwing XD

so enough of my talking. heres the new chp

Chapter Ten: Unwanted Visitor

It was after midnight when Arashi woke up. He slowly sat up and looked over at Naruto. He was sprawled across the ground, snoring lightly. Arashi smiled as he watched him sleep. He had grown attached to the kid. He had expected that he would, but he expected it to be more like... a grown up being friends with a kid. But no. They were like father and son. And as happy as that made Arashi... He sighed and looked away from the kid. He could feel his very being begin to fade, and the coldness wrap around him  
_'No, not yet.' _he thought, closing his eyes, consintrating. _'I can't leave yet. Just a little while longer. Just not now. _He felt a little strangth come back and warth fill him again.  
"Thanks you." he said to no one. He then got up and headed toward the forest. Someone was waiting for him.

He came to a clearing and waited for a bit. Waiting for him to show himself. After a while he got impatient.  
"You can come out already," He looked to his left. "kabuto."  
"Ah, so you did see me, Yondaime-sama. Such a shame." said Kabuto coming out of the shadows and appraoching Arashi. "Orochimaru-sama requests an audience with you. If you'll just come this way..."  
"Why did you join him?" Arashi asked, his face very serious. Kabuto turned his head to look at Arashi. It was silent for a bit, as if he was looking for a convincing answer that would be far from the truth.  
"Orochimaru-sama is waiting. Please come this way." Arashi sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to get an answer from him. He then followed Kabuto to the meeting place.

"Ah, Yondaime-kun..." Came a slithering voice. "How nice to see you _alive _and well." Said Orochimaru with his twisted smile.  
"Same could almost be said to you, Oro." Orochimaru's smile disappeared and he frowned.  
"Such nicknames should not be used when discussing business, Yondaime-kun." Arashi closed his eyes and smiled.  
"I'll remember that whenever I am 'discussing business,' Oro." He said looking up still smiling. Orochimaru looked back at Yondaime, still frowning.  
"Such a look doesn't suit your new face lift, Oro." Arashi said, his eyes shining.  
"Enough of this." Orochimaru said. "The reason why I called you here is..."  
"Is because your the reason why I'm even back in the first place. I know. I was told." Coldness entered Arashi's voice with the last few words. Orochimaru smiled again.  
"I'm glad you have. So you know that as long as I give you chakra, you'll continue to exist."  
"Makes since. I am your failed summoning after all. But let me guess. As long as the Leaf village has me, you'll no longer give me chakra?" Orchimaru's smile twisted more.  
"Exactly. I'm glad we're seeing eye to eye on this, Yondaime-kun." Arashi closed his eyes and smiled.  
"And the reason why you want me to join you is so you can complete the summoning and control me as your own little puppet and possible attack Konoha."  
"I'm glad all those years im death didn't dull your wits, Yondaime-kun. So, do we have a deal?" Yondaime looked up at orochimaru, his smile now a serious frown.  
"Your right, deaht hasn't dulled my wits, but life but have dulled yours. Of course we don't have a deal." Orochimaru smiled, dispite this blow.  
"Fine then, Yondaime-kun. Let's see how long you last with out my chakra. It won't be long, I can tell you that. Come, Kabuto. We're leaving." orochimaru turned and left, Kabuto following shortly after.

"Once again, willing to save Konoha, even at the risk of your own existence? Still my same old pupil."  
"I would think you would be proud, 'ero-sannin.'" Yondaime smiled and turned to face his old teacher, who looked seriously back at him.  
"Why didn't you tell us that was the other part about shakra."  
"What ever do you mean?" Asked Yondaime innocently.  
"That getting energy from plants and others things was just a small part of it. You need a main energy source in order to continue. And in this case, it was Orochimaru."  
"You had already suspected it, I thought there was no need to tell you."  
"I didn't think you needed a main source in order to continue. I thought that if you lost the main source, you could live off the minor sources."  
"You know how troublesome that would be? I would'nt be able to fight very long. I would be much use to the village. It would be better off to be dead."  
"What about the boy?" Jiraiya asked his student with the same serious look on his face. Yondaime looked sad at the mention of him.  
"i... He... He's gone this long with out me... and..."  
"And it's not just him, is it? The sand child and the Hyuuga girl. You've gotten close to them also. Bad move, Yondaime."  
"I know, but i don't regret it..."  
"You got an attachment to this world now. Are you sure you don't?"  
"Of course not. I got to meet and get to know Naruto... we got to become friends..."  
"Friends?" his teacher snorted. "Your like a father to him. to the sand kid to. They've never had any one so close to them. They've never had any listen to them like you do. You act like you really care about them."  
"I DO really care about them. Please, sensei... None of this now..."  
"'None of this now.' you say? Then when! You'll be gone again soon! There won't be any oth..." But before Jiraiya could finish his student had disappeared.

"I'm sorry, sensei." Said Arashi a few yards away. "I know your worried and I was happy to see you again, also. But i just can't talk about it. I know it'll hurt them. But... but it'll hurt me just as bad." He finished sliding down the tree he was leaning against. "It already hurts." He said as tears streamed down his face.


	11. Goodbyes

To **diamondninja**: LOL. yeah the sequeal is going to mainly focus on Naruto and Hinata's kids with a few guest appearences. The sequel won't start until after i get back from vacation, so you'll have to wait a while for it. XD

To **MizzKyuubi**: lol. yeah Orochimaru is an a$$. I have to update fast otehrwise i'll get lazy and get all shikamaru like XD.

To **MysteryLady-Tx**: I think everyone hates Oro on a new scale now lol. Thanks for the great reviews.

To **James Hiwatari**: Wow a new reviewer! Thanks for the wonderful review. it made my day XD.

To **crazy-antman**: Thanks for reviewing XD

**Warning! **Yeah, this is going to be a sad chp. if you dont like sad goodbyes then you should either leave now or get a box of tissues (if your that emotional).

Chapter 11: Goodbyes

Arashi didn't fall back to sleep. After he pulled himself together, he left his tree and walked back to the 'camp site.' he just sat there and watched naruto. Watching him dream, hoping that he would never wake up from that dream (it looked like a good one because he was smiling.).  
_'i hope he doesn't wake up._ arashi thought _then...There won't be any sad goodbyes..." _Arashi smiled as Naruto grumbled in his sleep. It sounded something like "Ramen" and "Hinata-chan." He wondered that if maybe Hinata was making him ramen. Arashi closed his eyes a listened to the wind, feeling the warmth of the rising sun.

Gaara came before hinata. After Hinata came, to everyone's surprise, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade came. Arashi looked at his teacher sternly.

"What are you doing?" He wispered to his former teacher.  
"It's not fair that you should... disappear... with out saying goodbye to others that care about you."  
"If this revenge for last night?"  
"What happened last night?" Asked Jiraiya raising one of his eyebrows and looking at his student a hint of laughter in his eyes. "You didn't let me finish."  
"Like i wanted you to go all emotional on me."  
"I really hate that jutsu." Said Jiraiya with mock anger.  
"Speaking of that jutsu..."  
"No."  
"No what?"  
"I am not teaching it to that kid."  
"What? why not!"  
"You were bad enough with it! Imagine if he ever learned it! It'd be hell!"  
"A fun hell." said arashi smiling. "come on, can't you do me this one last favor?" Jiraiya grumbled.  
"Fine fine." he said waving his hand. "But not until i think he's ready to learn it."  
"Deal!" Said Arashi smiling wider. They walked over and joined the others. The adults had brought a wide spread of food and drink.

"Ne, ne! Arashi! If your made of energy, then what about your clothes. I remember you putting you coat on me one night and it felt real. whats up with that?" asked Naruto. Arashi pondered this for a moment.  
"Hm... I really don't know... They feel real..." He took of his coat and examined it. "but then again... so do i... Ne, hinata-chan, look at my jacket. Does it look like its made of energy?" Hinata complied and activated her byuukugan.  
"No, its regular cloth... but how?"  
"I think..." said tsunade. "that since cloth is an inanimate object and doesn't require energy, that after a while after being formed, it became solid. How exactly it did that, I'm not sure."  
"Oh well. it doesn't really matter i guess. So, let's eat!" Arashi said and started serving himself some food. The others joined soon after.

It was a comfortable afternoon. The kids did a bit of training after breakfast and the adults talked. They strayed away from arashi's leaving as often as possible, but it was inevidable that it would come up.  
"When are you going to tell the kids?" asked Tsunade after a sip of sake. Yondaime looked down in his glass.  
"I dont know."  
"Your going to have to tell them soon." Said kakashi. "part of your foot is going." he pointed out.  
"Yeah i know. But i can't bring myself to tell them." Arashi said, covering the small part of his foot that was disappearing. The adults sat in silence as the laughter of the kids (mainly Naruto's) filled the air.  
"naruto!" Yondaime yelled, shaking. Naruto looked over at Yondaime, smile gone, and walked over, the others following not to far behind.  
"Wh... what's up... You... Your shaking..." Naruto said a little worried. Yondaime took a few seconds to recompose himself before standing up and looking at Naruto. Naruto gasped as he looked down at Arashi's legs. The were gone past his ankels.  
"Wha... your... but..." Hinata covered her mouth as more of him started disappearing.  
"I have to go, Naruto."  
"Wha... what are you talking about... you... you can pull energy from other..." Naruto tried smiling, hoping it was a joke, but the tears swelling in his betrayed him. Hinata was already crying and Gaara just stood there, still wondering what to make of the situation.  
"Don't be sad." Yondaime said, Laying his cost on top of Naruto's head. "Why are you crying naruto?"  
"I... I don't know..." said naruto, feeling the tears stream down his cheeks. He truly didn;t know why he was crying. He had always told himself not to cry unless he was happy, but he certainly wasn't happy. The closet thing he had to a father was disapearing right before his eyes. "Why... why are you going! Why are you leaving!" Yondaime smiled and hugged naruto.  
"I know... I would do anything not to leave but... I have to..."  
"No! No you dont! You can stay here with us! Stay here with me! When can go live in my apartment... you dont hav... you dont..." Yondaime hugged naruto tighter.  
"Don't worry. I'll always watch over you. And I know you'll be a great hokage one day. I sure your mother and most certainly I are very proud of you. We couldn't have asked for a better son." Yondaime smiled and let go of naruto. He may have made a cool ending, but he was still sad to leave. It took a while for the last lines that Arashi said to sink in with Naruto.  
"D... dad..." He whisered. "DAD! COME BACK PLEASE!" Naruto sobbed, grabbing the coat and pulling it over his head. "dad... dad... please..."  
But...  
It was to late...  
Yoda...  
Yondaime...  
Arashi...  
Naruto's father...  
was gone...

"COME BACK! COME BACK!" naruto continued to yell, There was never any time in his life when he wanted something as much as he did now. More then being acknowledged. More then being Hokage. He would give all those up just to have him come back.  
"naruto-kun..." Hinata said lightly, tears coming down her face. She knew how bad it was to lose someone close to her, but she knew that Naruto's pain was more than that. Then... she imagined what it would be like to lose Naruto. He was her hope. Her admiration. To lose him would be like... like he was feeling now. That there was never going to be happiness again. She covered her face and cried harder. This was the way he was feeling. The was he was feeling... it... was the worst hell anyone could go through.  
"naruto-kun..." Hinata bent down next to the crying naruto. "naruto-kun..." she said, more tears streaming down her face. She then slowly and carefully put her arms around him and he quickly hugged her back. She didn't care if the others were watching. Right now... She had all the confidence in the world.  
"Naruto-kun... I know it's hard... It's difficult to lose someone like that." Gaara nodded to himself in agreement. He had his arms folded and his hands tightly griped his arms. If anyone looked closely, hey could see he was shaking. "I haven't experinced to the extent that you have... but... i can imagine. if I... If i ever lost..." This was it. "If i ever lost you... I... Dont know what i'd do. I... I would never be happy again. I know its painfull Naruto-kun. But... there are people here who care about you and... and... love you..." She paused. "he loved you Naruto-kun. He wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to stand up and yell. Tell the world who you are and what your going to be... and..." she gulped. " Even if..." She said more lightly so that naruto could barely hear. "Even if I'm not the one standing next to you when your goals are accomplished, then i'll support you from the shadow's... like i've always have..."  
Naruto loosened his grip and looked at Hinata. Her eyes were downcast and she was still crying. Slowly... Naruto got up and put on his new coat (which was way to big for him) and shot his fist up in the air.  
"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO!" He yelled to the sky, tears still in his eyes. "I AM THE SON OF YONDAIME AND I AM GOING TO BE HOKAGE! I WILL HAVE THE WHOLE VILLAGE ACKNOWLADGE ME! I AM GOING TO CHANGE THE HYUUGA! I WON'T LET SADNESS EVER BEAT ME! HEAR THAT OLD MAN! I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST! I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE THIS VILLAGE EVER HAS AND WILL SEE!" He finished a fell back to the ground. He could feel his fathers laughter in the air. Hinata laughed lightly and Gaara smirked. The adults just watched the kids and smiled. This was the generation that would lead them to a brighter age.


	12. Epuloge

Yeah yeah two chps i one day. not enought time to review eh? lol. actaully im posting two because i want to post another fanfic for a break in between this one and the sequel. so here it is, the final chp.

Final Chapter: Epuloge.

------ 10 years later -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hokage-sama..." addressed an jounin, entering an office. The Hokage turned to him, his blonde hair blowing in his face and his white coat flowing in the wind. One would think it was on fire if it wasn't for the fake flames on the bottom. He smiled.  
"Yes, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru smiled as he saw the Hokage holding his 2 year old daughter.  
"The Kazekage will be here shortly." He informed.  
"Uncle gaawa..." said the two year old in her sleep. The hokage laughed. He left the office and went out on the balcony with his wife. She took her daughter from his arms and hugged her. the Hokage smiled.  
"The kazakage's coming." He said, brushing her long hair away from her face.  
"I know. Shikamaru told me before he told you, naruto." Naruto looked insulted.  
"But but... Hinata-chan! I'm the hokage! I should know this stuff first..." He said, his childish innocince returning to his voice. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Oh please." Said a voice from the door way.  
"'oh please'? come on Gaara? are you jealous or something? You know i think i saw a girl looking at you, and i _mean _looking at you the last time i was in the sand village." laughed naruto.  
"Uncle gaawa?" The little girl said again, waking up. She looked over at gaara and her eyes flow open. "Uncle Gaawa! Unlce gaawa!" She cried holding out her arms.  
"What does she want?"  
"Her 'uncle gaawa' what else?" Naruto laughed.  
"And who put the idea in her head that i was her uncle?"  
"Oh you know, Haku. She gets ideas from the craziest places." said Hinata, glancing over at her husband.  
"I'm still lost at why you named her Haku. That almost seemes to innocent for someone thats _his _child." Gaara said nodding his head toward Naruto. He just laughed.  
"Well, before she was born, all the signs said that she was going to be a boy. even when she was born she looked like a guy except for something." He said. "And i used to know someone who's gender was rather confusing so we named her after him." gaara just shook his head.  
"What are you going to name the next one?" He said, looking over at Hinata. She placed her hand over her stomach and smiled.  
"Well, we're going to wait till the baby's born in order to name it. If its a girl then we're thinking... Tsunade. If its a boy then it'll be sarutobi." Explained Naruto.  
"Why not Arashi?" Asked Gaara.  
"Well... for... personal reasons." Said naruto smiling weakly.  
"We have food set out if your hungry, gaara-kun." gaara smiled.  
"I can't believe you still call me Gaara-kun after all these years."  
"Force of habit.' She said smiling as they headed for the picnic table outside. gaara had taken Haku and she was now bouncing around in his arms.  
"Uncle Gaawa came to visit. Uncle Gaawa came to visit." She said in a sing-song voice. When they reached the table, they looked over at the monument.  
"I can't believe they put my face up there." Naruto said.  
"Yeah. Ugly smug isnt it?" said Gaara, remembering the joke from long ago. Naruto just looked at him and laughed. They sat down and gaara went for the chocolate only to find a little hand in the way. He looked down at Haku who had just put a piece of chocolate in her mouth and was looking up at Gaara with full light eyes, shining innocently. gaara just shook his head and grabbed his own bit of chocolate. Naruto also shook his head.  
"I swear, she's around you to much."  
"Temari and Kankuro just love her." Gaara said, grabbing another piece of chocolate. "Kankuro has been joking around saying that if your next kid is a boy maybe he will teach him puppetry." Naruto laughed but Hinata just smiled, thinking.  
"That would be interesting." She said. "Someone from the leaf learning a sand technique."  
"It's not the first time thats happened." Joked Naruto. Over the years, he and Gaara had swaped many a techniques, some he shared with Hinata.  
"You know you look a lot like him now." Said Gaara after a moments silence. naruto smiled with a sad look on his face.  
"That's what i tell him every so often. If it wasn't for his fox whiskers, he would be an exact clone pratically." Naruto's smile disappeared and he was deep in thought. Hinata and Gaara continued to talk. Naruto looked over at Haku. He walked over and picked his daughter up from Gaara's lap. He carried her to the edge of the balcony. Haku looked up at him. Naruto ran his hand through her blonde hair. Hinata and Gaara stopped talking and looked over at him. And there was silence. naruto held his daughter up and she giggled.  
"You know haku... One day... when you and you brother are older." Naruto was just saying brother because it sounded right. "I'll tell you the story of the man on that monument. The man that is your grandpa. And when you hear it, I want you to think about it. Think about what that man has done and the people he enfluenced. And only then, will you be able to see what a great man he was and why his face is up there. and why the whole village acknowledged him and loved him just as much as he loved that village. I don't want you to ever take advantage of that man's heritage. Live it, love it, be it. Live for the village, Love the village, and be there for the village. This is your home. Always was and always will be. Even when times are dark, you have people who love you and will show you the light. And there are the people who will support you no matter what, even if it's from the shadows. Love those people, no matter how hard or bad they treat you..." naruto had a lot more to say, but his tears prevented him from saying them. He hugged his daughter and cryed silently.

------ 7 months later -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura came out of the hospital room and confronted Naruto.  
"Hokage-sama." She said smiling. "You have a baby son." Naruto's smile widened and he went in to see his wife.  
"What shall we call him?" Asked Hinata, holding her new son.  
"We'll call him Sarutobi... sarutobi Arashi." Said naruto smiling and he bent down and kissed his wife on the head and held her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to thank diamondninja because now dammit im going to do a sequel XD.


End file.
